


Nature Hike

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Hiking's for the birds.





	Nature Hike

Cas told his parents he was going for “a nature hike with a friend from school.” Truth is, they only got about 50 yards into the woods, and Dean’s a bit more than a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Image is from [Sweeter Than](http://sweetaswine.tumblr.com/post/120857666829).


End file.
